Kiss the girl
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Short AxB one-shot. I can't take credit for this story, all credit goes to "thedarkninja2000" on youtube


I cannot take any credit for this story, I found it on youtube and thought it should be on Fanfiction. So I'm not plagiarizing. Give credit to "thedarkninja2000" on youtube.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were standing on the sidewalk in front of their house. They started walking, the silence peaceful, until Theodore stopped abruptly, Alvin bumped into him, and Simon bumped into Alvin.

Theodore gasped and smiled.

"There's your girlfriend Alvin!", Theodore exclaimed, pointing at the pretty auburn haired girl sitting on a bench diagonal from where they were. Alvin looked at her, then glared at Theodore, blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Alvin insisted

"You know you want her to be" said Theodore, with a smile, he pushed Alvin towards where she was. "Go on, kiss her!" Alvin didn't budge.

"There you see her" Simon sang, putting an arm around Alvin's shoulders. "Sittin there across the way, she don't got a lot to say but there's something about her". Simon went to Alvin's other side, both hands on his shoulders. "And you don't know why but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl". Alvin's blush deepened.

"No I don't!" Alvin insisted, folding his arms.

"Yes you want her, look at her you know you do" Simon resumed singing, pointing back at her, resting his hand on Alvin's shoulder.

"Do not!" Alvin looked away from her.

"Possible she wants you to there's one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl". Simon pushed him slightly, making him switch his feet, positioning them so he didn't go anywhere.

"Absolutely not!" Alvin snapped

"Sha la la la la la la my oh my, look at the boy to shy aint gonna kiss the girl" Simon sang. "Sha la la la la la la aint that sad, aint it a shame too bad, he gonna miss the girl". Simon led Alvin ahead.

"Alvin!" Theodore said, getting his attention. "What are you waiting for, kiss her!". Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"The thoughts disgusting!" Alvin shuddered.

"He's just shy" Theodore and Simon nodded.

"Afraid she doesn't like you, eh Alvin?" asked Simon. They stopped at the corner not far from where she was, she was still in full view.

"How could she not like me?" Alvin asked

Simon and Theodore looked at eachother, then back at Alvin, their eyebrows arched. "Easy" they said in unison.

"Now's your moment" Simon resumed singing, standing behind Alvin, making him face her. "Floating in a blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better". Alvin lowered his arms and looked to the side. Simon leaned into his ear. "She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl"

Alvin shifted his eyes and looked at her, blushing again.

"Sha la la la la la la don't be scared, you got to look prepared, go on and kiss the girl" Simon pushed Alvin forward, Alvin planted his feet to stop from going any further.

"Sha la la la la la la don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl"

"Gu-ross" Alvin exclaimed, stepping back and shaking his head, making Simon step back as well.

"Sha la la la la la la float along, listen to this song, this song say, kiss the girl"

"Sha la la la la la la the music play, do what the music say, you gotta kiss the girl"

"Oh yuck!" Alvin snapped, stepping back again.

Simon sang in his ear. "You wanna kiss the girl, you gotta kiss the girl" then stepped back.

"Oh Brittany!" Theodore called, Alvin looked in shock back and forth between Theodore and Brittany. She looked over at them. "Alvin has something for you!"

"Shut up, Theodore!" Alvin hissed

Alvin looked and saw her coming over.

"Oh my gosh, she's coming over!" his voice laced with disbelief

"Alvin and Brittany sittin in a tree" Theodore and Simon sang in unison, walking away leaving him behind.

"I'm gonna kill you guys" Alvin hissed

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" they resumed taunting him, Alvin followed them, looking back to see she was still coming over.

"Stop it!" Alvin snapped

"First comes love, then comes marriage" they continued

"And then death, I mean it guys!" Alvin said, through clenched teeth

"Then comes Alvin in a baby carriage" they laughed

"Alvin" came a soft voice

Alvin stopped and turned slowly, looking into pretty light blue eyes. He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. His brothers stopped and looked back. She merely blinked. Alvin looked back at his brothers for help, they motioned for him to "go on" with their hands.

Alvin looked back at her to see she had looked down. He blinked, lowering his arm. The song Simon had sung was stuck in his head. He cleared his throat.

"Uh Brittany"

She looked up at him, he let out a breath and went over to her, filling the gap.

"You think he'll actually do it?" Theodore asked Simon

"Looks like it" Simon whispered

Brittany blinked and blushed faintly. Seeing her blush made Alvin do so as well. Tilting his head to the side, he quickly pecked her lips and stepped back. Both appeared to be in shock from what he had done. She slowly lifted her hand to her lips.

"He did it!" they heard Simon and Theodore exclaim. Alvin and Brittany looked at them, seeing them holding hands and spinning in a circle chanting "he did it" over and over again. Alvin chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Brittany again.

She was smiling. She hopped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips onto his again, in a firmer kiss. Alvin blinked in shock, his hands up. He heard his brothers' chanting stop and they both gasped. Felling her tense up and almost pull away was what made Alvin react. He wrapped his arms around her upper back and leaned into her, and the kiss, closing his eyes. Her body went almost completely limp against his.

The chanting started up again, but this time they were chanting "Alvin and Brittany sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Alvin with a baby carriage!" Alvin and Brittany pulled back from the kiss. She hid her face in his sweater, blushing brightly. Alvin smiled down at her and chuckled.

"Sha la la la la la la look oh wow, it aint a game no how, he went and kissed the girl" Simon sang. They all laughed. Alvin pecked her forehead and hugged her.

The End


End file.
